


The Lestrange Siblings

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has an older brother & sister. She's also Bellatrix's daughter & under an accidental glamour charm. I don't own harry potter. The characters might be OOC & the timeline might be AU.  Some Ron/Molly annoyance/bashing.  The same story is on my fanfiction.net profile with the same pen name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Howler

Hermione was sitting in the great hall during breakfast when a scarlet letter dropped in front of her.

Hermione opened it and an amused female voice shouted, "HERMIONE ANDROMEDA BLACK LESTRANGE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I'M BORED. RODOLPHOS HAS CRUCIOD MOTHER WHICH UNDID THE IMPERIUS CURSE. SHE IS DIVORCING HIM AND MAKING AMENDS WITH THOSE SHE HAS HURT. I FIGURED OUT THE GLAMOUR I USED. WHEN THIS HOWLER IS OVER YOU'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL. THANK GOD. THAT HAIR IS TERRIBLE. DRACO STOP BEING A GIT. FRED, GEORGE TRY EXPERIMENTING WITH COLORS. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? MOTHER SENDS HER LOVE, MIA. LOVE YOUR AMAZING SISTER BELLATRIX NARCISSA BLACK LESTRANGE. "

A deep voice added, "AND YOUR AWESOME BROTHER DAMON SIRIUS BLACK LESTRANGE."

"BYE LOVE YOU, MIA," said both simultaneously.

The howler then are itself and Hermione's hair changed to look like Bellatrix's, black wavy long hair, her eyes changed to gray and she become thinner with fuller curves.

"You're a Lestrange?" Ron asked coldly.

"Yes I am. And quite proud of it too," Hermione answered just as coldly.

"You're related to the ferret," Ron cried in outrage.


	2. Everyone Against Ron

 

"Don't call him a ferret. If he's a ferret you're a weasel and a pig," Hermione said angrily.

"You lied to us. You kept your real name hidden," Ron spat.

"Hermione never lied. We all knew who she really was. Why didn't you? Were you eating too much?" Harry said between a clenched jaw.

"Neville you're okay with the spawn of the death eaters who attacked your parents?" Ron said smugly.

"Don't talk about my parents. Bellatrix has made them regain their memories even though she wasn't even there," Neville said angrily.

"Everyone knew?" Ron asked the school.

Everyone nodded. Ron knew then he had lost his friends and family's support. Everyone was against him. Ron promised himself he would get them to believe him. He would also get revenge against those who didn't.


	3. Surprise Visit

 

The Great Hall's door banged open revealing a tall muscular young man, with black wavy hair that reached his shoulders. Standing next to him was a young woman a couples years younger than the man, she also had black hair it hers was curly and went down to her hips. They were obviously siblings.

The young woman walked purposefully down the hall towards the Gryffindor's table with the man following. They walked sown the table until they reached Hermione. The young woman sat down next to Hermione with the man on the other side of her.

"Hello dear sister. How are you on this fine day?" The woman said quite cheerfully unaware everyone was staring.

"I am doing well. Now Bella, Damon what do I owe to receive such a surprising visit?" Hermione answered curiously.

"LETRANGES ARE AT HOGWARTS" Ron exploded.


	4. Grow Up Roanld

 

"Oh. Grow up Ronald stop being so judgemental. No one cares what you think and no one cares about the last name Lestrange. I know I don't. Have you forgotten that they are also part Black and are related to Sirius, Harry's godfather? Do you not trust Harry, Hermione or your own brothers' opinions? Who peoples parents are have nothing to do with who they are. Its just a name. Grow up and stop thinking you are better than everyone else and stop being such a git," Fred angrily told Ron.

"Thank you Fred. Do you know me? Do you know anything about me or my brother? Have we met before? Is there any reason you can judge me so cruelly when you don't even know me? Have you ever thought about anyone but yourself and how you could benefit? How many times has Hermione stood up for you or saved your life? Does that mean anything to you?" Bella asked angrily with clenched fists.

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously not knowing where he stood on it.

"Your judging my family. Sirius is my godfather and they are Sirius's family so they are my family as well. I'm not your friend anymore," Harry spat angrily.

Ron gulped realizing no one would listen to him and everybody hated him. Ron ran out of the Great Hall and towards the owlery to owl his mom about what happened. His mom hated Hermione after the yule ball and Rita Skeeter's article. His mom would side with him. His dad probably wouldn't though.


	5. Molly's Rage

Molly was livid. All of Hogwarts was shunning her little Ronniekins. She would change this. No matter what. She would owl Bill and Charlie. They would help. Arthur wouldn't that was known. Arthur had like Bellatrix when they were in school and if Molly hadn't dosed him up on love potion nothing would have happened.

Molly hated the Blacks and the Lestranges. She was jealous that they had money and she never had it. Molly wished Ginny would be more like her and less like Arthur when it came to money. If Ginny was like Molly then Ginny would only want the Potter fortune and not just Harry. Ginny would care how much money Harry had and be greedy. But Ginny wasn't. Ginny didn't care about money and never would. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were like that to. Just like their father.

Molly sent the owl to Bill and Charlie. All she had to do was wait for a reply. 


	6. Job Offers

Both Bill and Charlie had received letters from their mother and were confused about the contents. Molly had written that Ron was being bullied and no one would stand up for him. Bill had written back and forth with Charlie and they had made a plan to visit Hogwarts over the weekend to find out what was going on.

* * *

Bella was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for her brother. Bella was happy to be back at Hogwarts after having graduated two years ago as a Ravenclaw. She had been helping Severus Snape brew potions he had needed over the course of two years. Damon had been working with Hagrid caring for the magical animals in the forbidden forest. Damon had graduated five years ago.

Damon hurried into Dumbledore's office out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late. The staircases always hated me. They move whenever I need to go somewhere," Damon explained hurriedly.

"Those staircases are tricky. The reason I asked you here was to offer you each a place to work. You'd live here and have a salary. Bella would be the potions apprentice and eventually become a potions mistress. Damon, you'd be Hagrid's apprentice. Please let me know your decisions by Friday, which is in two days. If you accept the position, you will start Monday," Dumbledore explained.

"Thank you. I will tell you my decision soon. I want to talk to Hermione about it," Bella said before standing up to leave.

"I'll take it. I've worked with Hagrid before and I'd like to again," Damon answered.

* * *

Bella had left Dumbledore's office and was trying to find Hermione. Bella found Hermione in the Great Hall sitting with her friends. Bella walked to them and sat by Fred.

"Dumbledore offered Damon and me a job. Damon accepted and will begin working with Hagrid on Monday. I said I would talk to you first before I accepted. What do you think?" Bella asked Hermione.

"I'd like to be able to see you more often. I think you should accept it," Hermione told her sister.

" I think I will. So Fred, George? How are your pranks coming along?"

"Your tip about using colors was a great idea. We have started working on metamorphous based pranks. It will be a great line," Fred said enthusiastically.

The group continued talking unaware of the upcoming weekend events.


	7. Weasleys at Hogwarts

Bill stumbled out of the headmasters fireplace and moved toward one of the chair, all while brushing himself off. Charlie stumbled out after him tripping over his own feet on the way to a chair.

"Hello! Misters Weasley. This is a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Charlie and I have received a confusing letter from our mother about Ron. The letter said that he was being bullied and that all his friends had turn against him. That doesn't sound like Harry or Hermione. We were wondering what was going on. Do you know professor?" Bill asked getting straight to the reason for their visit.

"Young Mr Weasley has recently figured out that Ms Granger is in fact a Lestrange. He reacted adversely to this news and said harmful bigoted words to his friends turning them against him. I have noticed that he starts everything and his former friends try to ignore him. I can't say I'm surprised by Molly's reaction. She always was close minded. I'm hoping the situation diffuses itself, but I am unsure of that happening. You both are welcome to go visit you family and ascertain the situation for yourself. I believe everyone is in the great hall," Professor Dumbledore answered clearly.

Bill and Charlie left the headmasters office and made their way to the great hall talking about what the headmaster had said. They opened the great hall doors and took a look around. They saw Ron isolated and shoveling food into his mouth. They saw Ginny and the twins sitting by Harry, Neville, Draco Malfoy(which surprised them greatly) and two women and one man all with black curly hair.

Bill and CHarlie walked down the hall. Charlie sat next to Ginny and grabbed an apple. Bill sat next to one of the twins. He wasn't sure which.

Charlie took a bite of his apple, chewed and swallowed before asking where Hermione was.

"I'm right here, Charlie. I was under an accidental glamor charm. That's why you wouldn't recognise me," One of the black haired, who turned out to be Hermione, said smiling.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, dear sister," The other black haired women said teasingly to Hermione.

"Oh right," Hermione said sheepishly. "This is my sister Bella and my brother Damon. Guys this is Bill and Charlie Weasley. Fred, George and Ginny's older brothers."

"Which one's which." Bella asked uncertain about who was who.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie answered. "You can probably figure out who Bill is now."

"So, what's going on with Ron? Mom sent a letter." Bill asked his brothers and sister.

"Ron freaked out about almost the whole school knew that Hermione was Bellatrix' daughter before him. He hasn't been dealing with it well," Ginny told her brothers.

"Let's go talk to him," Bill told Charlie before both stood up.

Bill and Charlie both sat down across from Ron.

"Ron, what's going on? Your friends are worried about you," Bill questioned concerned.

"They're not my friends. They never have been," Ron answered harshly. He lifted his arm to brush his hair off his forehead. Bill and Charlie were shocked that they saw…


	8. The Convocation

 

 

 

Bill and Charlie were shocked that they saw the faint markings of the dark mark. Bill stood up, walked around the table and grabbed Ron's arm harshly. Bill pushed down Ron's sleeve and pulled him up so that he was standing.

Meanwhile Charlie sent a patronus to the auror office telling the order and the aurors that their was a person with the dark mark at Hogwarts.

They dragged Ron by his arms toward the headmasters office. Ginny and the twins, Harry, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Bella and Damon also followed. They picked up Luna along the way after she had given up on finding her shoes.

They reached the headmasters office.

"Lemon drop," Bill spoke harshly to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle opened and the group made their way up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were waiting in the office along with Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fleur Delacour, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

Bill pushed Ron forward and he landed on his knees.

Molly gasped and made a move to help him up before being pulled back by Arthur.

Ron got to his feet and tried to leave the office. He was blocked by the twins, Damon, Harry and Neville. He turned around and was about to open his mouth, but Bill and Charlie grabbed him by the arms, and pushed him into a chair near by. They quickly tied his arms and legs to the chair with rope.

Ron struggled to escape from his restraints.

Molly not being able to take it anymore struggled free from Arthur's hold and ran to free her youngest son from his restraints. She was almost there when Bella blocked her progress. Molly glared at Bella hoping to intimidate her so she would move.

Bella remained unwavered. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the glare. "Mrs. Weasley, you don't scare me. I grew up around the most hated death eaters and the never scared my. Why should you? When you in comparison are a harmless kitten. Now back away from him this instant and go back to your husband. We have more important matters to discuss." Molly had started to back away from the coldness in Bella's words before stumbling at the impact of the words that followed. "Your favoritism towards your youngest son is misguided and undeserved. You enable him to be the person he is now and that is why we are meeting this way. You are blind to his faults and never punish him even if he does something wrong. Whereas you punish the rest of your sons and your only daughter at the lightest infraction." She finished harshly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, why was this meeting called?"

Bill spoke clearly and diplomatically "I found something shocking and disconcerting. It explains Ron erratic behavior. I found…


End file.
